El destino la esperaba
by Rukia36
Summary: (Mundo alterno) Al regresar a la hacienda de sus padres Rukia se encontró con Ichigo, un viudo con un hijo, que vivía lleno de amargura…
1. Chapter I

La historia está basada en una novela corta de Corín Tellado, no es un copia y pega ya que agregaré varias cosas para adaptarlas al carácter de los personajes de Bleach, a demás del país donde se desarrolla. Sé que hay reglas así que si nos les parece, les pido de corazón que me avisen antes y así elimino la historia ¿vale? Sin más que agregar les dejo con el primer capítulo, esperando que la disfruten.

**Los personajes y la creación de BLEACH pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**! VIVA EL ICHIRUKI !**

**.**

* * *

**EL DESTINO LA ESPERABA  
**

**I  
**

**.**

Rukia asomo la cabeza por la ventana y miró hacia el exterior con cierto temor. Había dormido muy poco pues todavía no se acostumbraba a estar en su casa. Después de vivir cinco años en Tokyo con su tía Yoruichi, la hacienda de sus padres le parecía ajena a su vida. Sonrió con nostalgia.

- **Rukia!** – le gritó su padre al verla desde abajo - **¿no bajas?**

- **No me he vestido aún papá** – respondió con cansancio

- **Ponte pantalones y ven a ver el ganado que sale hoy para Honshu!** – le dijo su padre animado, raro en él pues solía estar siempre serio

A Rukia no le importaba el ganado. El día anterior había regresado de Tokyo y la verdad, todo le producía indiferencia ¿Por qué la habían educado en un gran colegio, para luego internarla en un lugar casi olvidado del mundo?

En Nagano no había gran cosa, solo la agricultura, aunque debía admitir que el turismo estaba aumentando gracias a las altas montañas, que en invierno daban una gran vista invernal y a las aguas termales que se encontraban a los pies de estas. Y durante la primavera y el verano los ríos eran tan frescos que daba placer bañarse en ellos. Suspiro y se alzó en hombros. Un día cuando se cansara, les pediría a sus padres que le permitieran volver al lado de su tía Yoruichi.

Yoruichi era una gran dama y allí en su lujoso departamento en Tokyo, Rukia había disfrutado mucho. El regreso a su casa no le había dado ninguna gracia.

- **¿No vas a bajar Rukia?** – pregunto su padre sonando serio

- **Ya voy papá** – contesto con desgana

Cerró la ventana y busco su ropa en el equipaje a medio deshacer. Se vistió precipitadamente con unos pantalones negros ceñidos y una blusa roja. Se vio en el espejo y sonrió.

Ella no era una muchacha alta, pero era esbelta y con unas piernas que a su punto de vista eran bellas, su tono de piel era claro, tenía el color de cabello tan negro como la noche y los ojos entre azules y violetas, se sonrojo al mirarse la boca, recordó cuando un compañero le dijo que tenía la boca sensual, sacudió su cabeza, ella no tenía grandes atributos pero se consideraba atractiva aun cuando no llevara maquillaje, como en ese momento.

Salió de su cuarto y bajo las escales rápido, no quería hacer esperar a su padre. La casa de campo de sus padres era grande, lujosa y cómoda.

- **Rukia** – se giró hacia la suave voz que le hablaba – **¿a dónde vas, querida?**

- **Me llamo papá desde el patio** – dijo mirando a su madre

Hisana se aproximó hasta ella. Era una mujer joven aún, muy guapa y distinguida. Pertenecía a la mejor sociedad de Tokyo como su hermana Yoruichi, con la única diferencia de que su tía se había casado con Kisuke Hurahara un gran político y Hisana se había casado Byakuya Kuchiki, un joven estudiante que provenía de una familia de hacendados.

Al principio los padres de Hisana se habían opuesto a la relación, pensando que un día el joven regresaría a sus tierras y se la llevaría lejos, pero Hisana quien estaba muy enamorada de Byakuya no les hizo caso y se casó con él. Tiempo después cuando el padre de Byakuya murió inesperadamente, él tuvo que volver para hacerse cargo de la riquísima propiedad. Su madre se adaptó pronto a su nueva vida y solo viajaba a Tokyo para visitar a su familia. Era una historia simple pero enternecedora, pues sus padres se amaban y eran felices.

Rukia salió de su casa y vio que su padre conversaba con un joven elegante, vestido con traje de montar. Al verla, Byakuya dijo:

- **Rukia ven un momento**

Ella se acerco y observo al joven con más detalle, su cabello era rojizo y largo, estaba recogido en una coleta y tenía un pañuelo amarrado a su cabeza que tapaba unos tatuajes, era alto y la verdad le pareció guapo, al sentirse analizado él le sonrió

- **Buenos días** – saludo Rukia un poco apenada al verse descubierta

- **Te presento a Renji Abarai, hijo de nuestros vecinos, está estudiando medicina en Tokyo pero viene con frecuencia. Renji esta es mi hija Rukia ¿te acuerdas de ella?**

Rukia extendió la mano y el joven, aún sonriendo, se la estrecho diciendo:

- **Me acuerdo de una niña con trenzas ¿es posible que sea la misma joven tan linda que está frente a mi?**

- **Yo no me acuerdo de ti** – le dijo Rukia tranquilamente

- **Es que me fui siendo muy niño** – dijo – **me fui cuando tenía 10 y creo que tu tendrías como unos 5, es obvio que no me recuerdes. Me ha dicho tu padre que tu también te fuiste por un tiempo**

- **Sí, yo me fui cuando tenía 18 años, a Tokyo, justamente cuando falleció la esposa de aquel vecino que vivía… allá** – dijo señalando otra hacienda que se veía desde donde estaban – **recuerdo que el viudo lloraba mucho, yo estaba escondida detrás de uno de los arboles viéndolo todo.**

- **Se trata de Ichigo** – dijo su padre – **yo no estaba aquí, pero tu padre me lo contó por teléfono** – le dijo a Renji - **él y tu tienen la misma edad** – agregó viéndolo, Renji desvió su mirada a Rukia

- **¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo con nosotros Rukia?** – le pregunto cambiando la conversación

- **Se quedará para siempre Renji** – respondió serio Byakuya – **Rukia es mi única hija y no puedo permitir que viva lejos de nosotros, es nuestra única heredera**

- **¿Qué harás cuando termines tus estudios Renji?** – preguntó Rukia queriendo olvidar que se tenía que quedar por la herencia de su padre

- **Regresaré aquí para trabajar como médico** – dijo muy animado

- **Estudiar una carrera para quedarse aquí… no lo entiendo**

- **Rukia…** - dijo Byakuya muy serio

- **Perdóname papá** – dijo bajando la cabeza

- **Se diría que esto no te gusta** – dijo Renji

- **Si me gusta** – replicó Rukia mirándolo seriamente – **lo que pasa es que me habitué a otro ambiente**

- **El campo es muy sano** – dijo Renji con una sonrisa

- **Si, lo sé, nunca lo he dudado** – contestó

- **Todos nosotros tenemos la responsabilidad de una tradición** – dijo Byakuya muy serio

- **Lo sé papá** – dijo Rukia resignada y su padre lo notó, no le gustaba ver a su hija desanimada

- **¿Por qué no vas con Renji a dar un paseo a caballo?** – dijo cerrando los ojos – T**e traería los buenos recuerdos antes de que te fueras a Tokyo** – le aconsejo Byakuya

- **Vamos Rukia!** – Renji parecía animado con la idea - **le diré a Kira que ensille los caballos**

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Si lo se, es muy corta, pero les doy las gracias por leer y… ¿Que les pareció? ¿Merece un review? Eso espero... Si ustedes me lo permiten seguiré publicando la historia cada semana ya que el trabajo no me lo permite vale?

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Se cuidan mucho!


	2. Chapter II

Antes que nada, pido disculpas por no escribir y por bastante tiempo, pero tuve problemas con el trabajo y estaba un poco triste porque a final de cuentas tuve que renunciar a este. Pero en fin… ahora estoy un poco más animada y pues quiero terminar la historia antes de que encuentre otro trabajo que me absorba el tiempo como el otro jajaja.

Doy gracias a , **misel-kuchiki**, **Kawai Maria** y **Naominumero 18**, por leer la primera parte, aunque sé que estuvo corta les agradezco que me animaran a continuarla. En verdad muchas gracias.

De nueva cuenta debo aclarar que la historia está basada en una novela corta de Corín Tellado, no es un copia y pega ya que agregaré varias cosas para adaptarlas al carácter de los personajes de Bleach, a demás del país donde se desarrolla. Sé que hay reglas así que si nos les parece, les pido de corazón que me avisen antes y así elimino la historia ¿vale? Sin más que agregar les dejo con el segundo capítulo, esperando que la disfruten.

**Los personajes y la creación de BLEACH pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**! VIVA EL ICHIRUKI !**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**EL DESTINO LA ESPERABA  
**

**II  
**

**.**

Renji y Rukia se alejaban uno junto al otro para recorrer la propiedad de Byakuya, eh iban conversando animadamente.

- **Si me lo permites Rukia, me gustaría ser tu acompañante todo el tiempo que este aquí** – dijo muy galante Renji

- **¿Qué hay por aquí para divertirse?** – no quería sonar grosera, pero no le daría motivos a Renji para cortejarla si apenas lo había conocido

- **Eh… nada** – le contesto un poco norteado, notó de inmediato que Rukia no quería nada por el momento con él, pero no se daría por vencido

- **¿Cómo pretenden mis padres que me adapte a este lugar?** – Rukia se sentía molesta y triste al mismo tiempo, se sentía atrapada

- **Te aconsejo que no le hables de esto a tu padre** – dijo Renji serio – **tu padre se sentirá decepcionado**

- **Es que no entiendo cómo pudieron enviarme a Tokio si después me iban a enterrar en este lugar** – dijo Rukia con seriedad

- **Te enviaron para que recibieras una buena educación. Eso es lo importante**

- **Lo sé** – dijo apenada – **pero mis padres me dieron la oportunidad de conocer otro tipo de vida que me ha gustado y ahora me tienen aquí**

- **Cuando te enamores cambiarás de opinión Rukia, ya lo verás** – le miro sonriente Renji, dándole a entender que él sería esa persona. Vaya! Este tipo no se andaba por las ramas. Y como una Kuchiki no mostró ninguna emoción ante este significado, así que prosiguió sin inmutarse

- **¿Enamorarme?** – pregunto con inocencia - **¿Crees que podré amar a un hacendado con gustos muy distintos a los míos?**

- **El amor no mide gustos ni deseos. Nace, vive y crece en cualquier persona**

- **Sabes mucho del amor**

- **Lo suficiente para advertirte que el día que lo sientas nada te detendrá para estar junto a la persona amada. Además, por lo poco que te he observado, adivino en ti que eres muy impetuosa y apasionada**

Ella no pudo contener el sonrojo ante dicho comentario, pero no por pena (tal como pensaba Renji) si no porque no le gustaba que fuera tan atrevido, pero no se enojaría, sus padres la habían educado bien y controlaría sus emociones.

- **Tal vez te equivoques** – y dio por terminado ese tema - **¿Qué tal si nos bajamos allí y caminamos un poco?**

- **No son las posesiones de tu padre, estas tierras son de Ichigo Kurosaki**

- **¿El viudo?**

- **Sí**

- **Cuéntame un poco sobre él. No recuerdo su aspecto pero sí recuerdo que me impresionó verlo llorar por su esposa ¿Se casó de nuevo?**

- **No. Vive aislado del mundo. Trabaja sin descanso, hasta el extremo que las tierras que tenía cuando se casó las ha multiplicado valle abajo y hoy es uno de los mayores hacendados de Nagano**

- **¿Y su hijo?**

- **Tiene 6 años ¿Qué crees que hace Ichigo? Lo tiene a su lado todo el día. Da lástima ver al niño tan pequeño trabajando como un hombre y sin descanso** – lo dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro – **debería tener distracciones de niño**

- **¿Y no hay nadie que le diga que está destruyendo a esa criatura?**

- **Rukia, se lo han dicho, hasta el padre Hanataro intervino. Cuando lo fue a ver le dijo que no debería hacer eso con su hijo e Ichigo le respondió que él hacía con su hijo lo que le daba su gana**

Rukia se quedo viendo el suelo analizando lo que le había dicho Renji, por lo que notó, Ichigo era un hombre bastante testarudo. Tal vez la muerte de su esposa lo había vuelto así y de repente sintió lástima por él

- **Bueno** – la interrumpió Renji en sus pensamientos - **¿seguimos con nuestro paseo?**

Media hora después Renji y Rukia se estaban acercando a un hombre de espaldas y agachado con un niño a lado de él. El pequeño de un llamativo color de cabello naranja y ojos verdes se quedó mirando a los jinetes.

- **Aguanta eso Haru ¿Qué haces?**

-** Si papá** – y bajo la cabeza

- **Aguanta bien!** – gritó furioso

Rukia detuvo el caballo. En verdad que no se esperaba esa visión, que un padre le gritará de esa forma a su propio hijo no estaba bien.

- **Vámonos Rukia** – le dijo en voz baja Renji, solo para que Rukia lo escuchara, sonaba serio

- **Espera** – lo volteó a ver con determinación – **Voy a entablar conversación con él. Le diré que soy la hija de Byakuya Kuchiki, su vecino**

- **No seas tonta, ni siquiera levantará la cabeza por cortesía**

- **¿No se lleva bien con mi papá?** – preguntó dudosa, tal vez entonces sería mejor hacerle caso a Renji

- **No es eso, Ichigo no trata a nadie bien, no importa si eres hombre o mujer**

Dicho esto Rukia entonces, no se detuvo, estaba determinada a saber cómo era ese hombre y con decisión puso a andar su caballo de nuevo y saludo al pasar cerca de ellos.

- **Buenos días Ichigo** – dijo Rukia muy cortés

Ichigo levanto la cabeza y Rukia pudo observarlo con mayor facilidad, era moreno con ojos del color como la miel, el color de su cabello le recodaba el atardecer y como estaba sin camisa pudo ver lo musculo que era y todo por su arduo trabajo en el campo. Ichigo se le quedo viendo un momento, el cual le pareció eterno, para después contestar entre dientes un seco "**Hola**" y siguió trabajando, Rukia volteo a ver a Renji

- **¿Lo ves?**

- **Sí** – le dijo muy serio – **al menos te respondió, ahora vámonos que ya nos está ignorando, solo quiere dedicarse a su trabajo**

Y se alejaron con los caballos e Ichigo no se molestó en levantar la cabeza de nuevo. El niño los siguió con la mirada.

- **Haru ¿qué haces? Mira hacia donde debes, que estás trabajando mal** – y el niño bajo la cabeza

Mientras tanto Rukia seguía preguntándole a Renji con curiosidad

- **¿Ha vivido así desde la muerte de su esposa?**

- **Dicen que antes no era muy comunicativo. Un día se fue a Honshu a comprar ganado y regresó con ella. Nadie supo como la encontró ni por qué un hombre tan retraído y serio se caso en unos días.**

- **¿De qué murió su esposa?**

- **Se enfermó. La verdad no lo sé bien, pues yo no estaba aquí**

La tarde se paso rápido y regresaron a la casa de Byakuya cuando empezaba a anochecer. Cuando entró a la casa, su madre la estaba esperando

- **¿Qué te pareció Renji?** – preguntó Hisana en voz suave y una tierna sonrisa

- **Es un chico de ciudad** – dijo midiendo sus palabras, por lo que se veía su madre quería que se fijará en él – **Me parece imposible que se adapte a vivir aquí**

- **La Hacienda que tiene merece la pena. Él es el único heredero**

- **Si** – dijo muy seria Rukia – **igual que yo** – y se retiró a su cuarto. En ese instante Byakuya se acercó a su esposa por atrás y la besó, pero como ella no correspondió a ese gesto le pregunto

- **¿Qué te pasa?**

- ¿**No crees que Rukia puede sentirse infeliz aquí?** – dijo muy preocupada su esposa, él soltó suspiró pensando en lo que contestaría, la comprendía, él también se preocupada por su hija, pero no tenía otra opción, Rukia era su única heredera, así que solo pudo decir

- **Sí, pero tendrá que habituarse, solo es cuestión de paciencia** – dijo al fin

**.**

**...**

**.**

Hacia una semana que se encontraba en la Hacienda y se sentía como prisionera. Rukia suspiró con nostalgia, "**Soy una tonta**" pensó "**Estoy con mis padres y todo esto será mío algún día, pero cuando llegue el invierno le pediré a papá que me permita ir a Tokyo**".

De pronto decidió ir a caballo por la campiña. Renji no estaba en Nagano, pues se había regresado a Tokyo por negocios, "**Suertudo**" pensó un poco molesta. No era que le fuera indispensable, era solo que durante el tiempo de conocerse, se había convertido en un muy buen amigo, y aunque seguía insistiendo en cortejarla no podía negar que era divertido estar con él.

Durante su paseo divisó a lo lejos el llamativo cabello de Ichigo donde también estaba su hijo, y cuando se estaba acercando vio con agrado que Ichigo estaba con unos jeans y botas… sin camisa. Rukia admiró su cuerpo fuerte y musculoso de nuevo, y cuando notó lo que hacía se reprocho a sí misma, esa clase de pensamientos no eran propios de ella, además ¿qué estaba viendo ella a un viudo? Aún recordaba como lo había visto llorando por la muerte de su esposa, y la verdad eso la dejó impresionada, un hombre que se veía tan fuerte y llorando… seguramente la había amado demasiado.

Dejó esos pensamientos de lado y cortó la distancia que le faltaba

- **Buenas tardes Ichigo, soy la hija de Byakuya Kuchiki** – Ichigo la miró un segundo

- **Lo sé** – dijo y Rukia se animó con esa respuesta. Se bajo del caballo y se acercó a ellos

- **Me llamo Rukia ¿Cómo te llamas?** – preguntó dirigiéndose al niño con una sonrisa, él se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, contestó muy bajo

- **Haru**

- **Aguanta la pata del caballo Haru** – dijo Ichigo recio, Rukia lo miró con malas pulgas, pero preguntó muy cortés

- **¿No temes que le dé una patada?**

- **Haru está acostumbrado a este tipo de trabajo. Apártate por favor** – dijo más serio

- **Perdona, no creí que te molestaba, solo quería saber ¿Haru va a la escuela?**

- **Ya tendrá tiempo de ir, yo empecé a ir a los 8 años y ya ves, soy dueño de todo esto. No fui a la universidad pero gano más dinero que un médico o ingeniero**

- **Pero querrás lo mejor para tu hijo** – dijo Rukia decidida

- **Por hoy hemos terminado** – Ichigo se levantó y Rukia tuvo que dar un paso atrás, no había visto que estaba tan cerca – **ve a la casa para que te laves** – ordenó al niño

- **Si papá** – dijo Haru y volteó hacia ella – **Adiós Rukia**

- **Hasta mañana Haru** – dijo y le sonrió con calidez , el niño solo atino a sonrojarse de nuevo y se fue lo más rápido que pudo a su casa

Pensó que Ichigo se iría detrás de su hijo, pero se equivocó. Solo se sentó en un tronco que estaba cerca y se le quedo viendo, Rukia tuvo que controlarse para no sonrojarse, pues la forma en que la miraba la ponía nerviosa.

- **Cuando regreses a Tokyo te olvidaras de todo esto** – dijo Ichigo con el seño fruncido

- **No veo por qué, yo soy del campo** – "¡¿**pero qué demonios**?!" pensó alarmada "¡**Decídete Rukia**! ¿**No que querías volver a la ciudad**?"

- **Pero te educaron en la ciudad, eso siempre influye, además aquí no hay diversión** – la mirada de Ichigo entonces cambio y frunció mas el ceño, no lo supo descifrar - **¿Qué ha sido de tu amigo?**

- **¿Renji?**

- **Sí**

- **Tuvo que regresar a Tokyo a resolver unos asuntos** – dijo e Ichigo solo se quedo mirándola, como queriendo adivinar sus pensamientos, hasta que al fin soltó

- **Imaginó que sin él te aburrirás** – y Rukia notó cierto tono interesado en su voz

- **No** – dijo muy fresca – **aunque no lo creas me parece interesante pasear por aquí y esta conversación contigo me acorto la tarde, pero no voy a negar que a veces me hace falta platicar con alguien** – Ichigo se le quedo viendo extrañado, seguramente pensando que quería su compañía, pero Rukia tenía pensado algo más, así, que sin pensarlo dos veces, puso en marcha su plan – **De hecho quería pedirte un favor** – Ichigo ahora la miraba con intriga – **Si me permitieras dar un paseo con tu hijo te lo agradecería, imagino de Haru conoce bien estos lugares y para serte franca yo los he olvidado. Me encantaría familiarizarme con ellos de nuevo.**

Notó como se puso un poco molesto, tal vez había tentado a su suerte e Ichigo no la quisiera cerca de su hijo, pero inmediatamente él se "relajó"

- **Está bien. Creo que ya se habrá lavado, le diré que venga a reunirse contigo** – dijo serio como siempre

- **Gracias Ichigo**

- **No me las des, no creo que te entretengas mucho, es un chiquillo ignorante** – Rukia sintió ganas de patearlo, ¡diablos! ¿Cómo podía decir eso de su hijo? Pero se controlo y solo atino a preguntar

- **Tiene 6 años ¿no sabe leer?**

- **Ya tendrá tiempo de aprender. Adiós Rukia** – le dio la espalda y se fue dando pasos largos

Bueno ya le había dado su consentimiento de pasear con Haru, y ahora sabía que él no sabía leer, pero de eso se encargaría ella. Unos minutos después apareció Haru con la cara y las manos mal lavadas, pero con un sonrojo y una sonrisa que lo hacían ver adorable.

- **Mi padre me dijo que me estabas esperando Rukia**

- **¿Tienes inconveniente en acompañarme Haru?** – pregunto apenada, en ese instante Rukia se quiso dar de cabezazos, no sabía si él quería acompañarla y ahora se sentía como una bruja por pensar solo en ella

- **No es inconveniente créeme** – dijo con una sonrisa el niño y ella suspiro aliviada – **de hecho es mejor, así no tengo que reñir con Unohana**

- **¿Quién es Unohana?**

- **Nuestra cocinera, todo el día se la pasa riñendo conmigo** – dijo todo apenado pero curiosamente contento. Rukia solo soltó una risa pequeña y le pidió que la acompañará primero a dejar el caballo pues quería pasear a pie con él

Cuando empezó su paseo aún había mucha luz de tarde así que pudo disfrutar de un hermoso atardecer. Entre la plática Rukia no pudo evitar preguntar

- **¿Tu padre te riñe?**

- **Claro** – dijo con soltura – **lo hace siempre que no hago las cosas bien** – en este momento Rukia puso su plan en marcha

- **¿Nunca has ido a la escuela?**

- **No. Mi padre dice que iré después**

- **¿No te gustaría ir y compartir con otros niños de tu edad?**

- **No lo sé Rukia** – dijo ahora pensativo – **quiero ser como mi papá que es un buen hombre, trabajador y muy listo**

- **Quieres mucho a tu padre** – le dijo con mucha ternura

- **Sí, mi padre es un gran hombre, eso lo dice Unohana siempre**

- **¿Cómo es Unohana?** – el niño se echó a reír

- **Unohana es una mujer bastante tierna, pero cuando se enoja parece el mismo diablo. Ella fue la que me cuido cuando mi madre murió y me dio todo su cariño – **Y no dijeron nada más

Lo que restaba de la tarde caminaron uno al lado del otro en un cómodo silencio cuando de repente Rukia sintió como Haru le tomaba de la mano, lo volteó a ver y notó que caminaba con la mirada agachada, apenado de haber hecho eso, pero ella le devolvió el apretón de manos para dejarle en claro que no le incomodaba, notó como se formaba una pequeña sonrisa. Dos horas después llegaron a la casa de Ichigo y antes de despedirse Rukia le dijo a Haru

- **¿Te gustaría aprender a leer? Yo podría enseñarte** – vio como se emociono pero de repente se puso serio

- **No lo sé** – dijo pensativo, pero Rukia podía ver que si quería – **tengo que hablarlo con mi papá**

- **¿No te gustaría que fuera una sorpresa? Así cuando sea su cumpleaños le escribes una tarjeta de felicitación**

- **No Rukia, nunca le he ocultado nada a mi papá**

- **Está bien** – dijo Rukia haciendo un pequeño mohín y Haru solo rió

- **No es que no quiera, es solo que…**

- **No te preocupes** – dijo interrumpiéndolo – **te entiendo, entonces ¿qué te parece si hablo con tu papá?**

Byakuya dio un suspiro de alivio al ver a su hija, pues acababa de llegar de un paseo que le había demorado horas, pero no le reprocharía nada ya que se veía alegre y se notaba que le empezaba a gustar el campo.

- **¿Cómo te fue Rukia?**

- **Bien papá, hoy me acompañó el hijo de Ichigo**

- **Pero que persistente eres hija** – dijo su madre saliendo al pórtico de la casa, al parecer su padre no era el único que la esperaba – **lograste que Ichigo te prestara a su hijo, ¿sientes curiosidad por esa familia?**

- **No es curiosidad mamá, siento lástima del dolor y de la soledad de esas dos personas, porque tanto el padre como el hijo sufren mucho**

- **Bueno** – dijo Hisana – **es que pareciera que Ichigo culpa al mundo por la muerte de su esposa**

- **¿Han tratado de acercarse a él?** – reprocho – **hoy yo lo hice y me respondió** – "en una forma cortante pero lo hizo" pensó – **incluso permitió que su hijo paseara conmigo**

- **Mi querida Rukia** – dijo su madre – **no conoces a los hombres y menos a Ichigo, si vas mucho por su casa temo que un día te despida de forma grosera**

- **No creo que lo haga** – dijo con determinación

- **Lo hará ya lo verás** – y su madre entró de nuevo a la casa, no podía creer que sus padres le dijeran eso, en verdad quería ayudar a esa familia y ahora que había conocido a Haru no podía dar marcha atrás, pues rápidamente se encariño con él

- **Lo mejor es que te olvides de interpretar el papel de la hermana de la caridad** – dijo Byakuya interrumpiendo sus pensamientos - **con kurosaki no te servirá**

- **¿Y qué pasa con Haru?**

- **Por el camino que va será como su padre, lleno de amargura**

- **Pues yo espero que cambie por el bien de su hijo, Haru debe llevar una vida como la de cualquier chico de su edad** – y se marchó a su cuarto.

Un poco después Byakuya se dispuso a entrar, pero antes de hacerlo Hisana salió al encuentro de su esposo y le dijo

- **Sabes Byakuya, me encantaría que Rukia se enamorara y se casara. Me gustaría que fuera feliz aquí**

- **¿Y quién crees que sería el candidato perfecto?** – dijo él un poco incómodo, no le gustaba la idea de que su hija se casara, quería que heredara la Hacienda no que alguien le quitara su hija

- **Renji** – dijo sin dudarlo Hisana – **pero mucho me temo que si Rukia sigue con el plan de ayudar a Ichigo no le pondrá atención** – Byakuya solo miró a su esposa y dio un fuerte suspiro

- **La verdad no quiero hablar de eso ahora** – y Hisana lo vio divertida – **ya nos preocuparemos cuando eso pase**

- **Yo no estaré preocupada** – dijo divertida y dándole un beso en la mejilla, entro a la casa, Byakuya solo la siguió con la vista, a veces odiaba cuando su esposa lo leía como un libro.

**.**

******Continuará…**

.

* * *

.

Bueno pues ya esta! Que les pareció? Espero ansiosa sus reviews y esta vez no tardare en subir el próximo capitulo puesto que ya tengo tiempo jajaja espero esta semana subir toda la historia XD, espero...

Bueno nos vemos y les deseo un buen día.

Saludos!


	3. Chapter III

Hola de nuevo! Ahora si no me tarde y todo porque me adelanté a escribir una buena parte jajaja. Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia! en especial a **misel-kuchiki**, **Elisa20**, **ichi-kia-chan** y **a los invitados**, en verdad les agradezco sus comentarios y que les este gustando, pero bueno, no los entretengo más ¿si? los dejo para que lean.

Debo aclarar (otra vez) que la historia está basada en una novela corta de Corín Tellado.

**Los personajes y la creación de BLEACH pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**! VIVA EL ICHIRUKI !**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**EL DESTINO LA ESPERABA  
**

**III**

**.**

Había pasado una semana de su paseo con Haru y no lo había visto desde entonces, y todo porque sus padres, en especial su mamá, la mantenían ocupada en casa aprendiendo como era el manejo de la Hacienda. Hasta que un día, salió antes de que sus padres la acorralaran. Se había puesto una blusa roja muy fresca con unos jeans pescador, ese día en especial hacia un calor de los mil demonios y le apetecía ir a nadar a un río que había visto con Haru en su paseo, así que se llevo una mochila con una toalla guardada en ella.

- **Buenos días señorita** – dijo Kira en su tono de tranquilidad habitual cuando la vio salir de su casa

-** Ya te dije Kira que me digas Rukia, no me gusta tanto formalismo, me haces sentir vieja** – dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un pequeño mohín. Kira solo rió por su comportamiento

- **Es por respeto señorita, no se ofenda** – dijo en forma de disculpa, Rukia solo suspiró, tendría que trabajar mucho

- **Voy al río por si preguntan mis padres** – le dio la espalda y echo a andar

- **Tenga cuidado señorita** – Rukia se detuvo y lo miró – **Alrededor del río no hay nadie, si algo le pasa estará sola, casi todos nos vamos a la siega y nadie estará por ahí, mejor no vaya** – dijo preocupado

- **Estaré bien, tú mismo lo has dicho si todos van a estar en la siega entonces no tendré que escuchar que alguien más me llame señorita** – y empezó a caminar de nuevo – **y no creas que me he dado por vencida** – dijo mientras se alejaba – **algún día me llamaras por mi nombre** – y solo escucho la risa de Kira, "**esa niña sí que es testaruda**" pensó él

Quisiera o no, tenía que aprender a adaptarse a ese lugar, era hija única y por lo tanto no podía decepcionar a sus padres, pero por ningún motivo dejaría de ser ella misma. De camino al río paso cerca de la casa se Ichigo y lo vio dispuesto para marchar a la siega.

- **Buenos días Ichigo** – dijo Rukia entre alegre y sofocada por el calor, él solo la examinó de arriba a abajo y después solo soltó

- **Has madrugado**

- **Si he escapado de mis padres** – dijo divertida y él solo se le quedó viendo ceñudo, pareciera que no tenía otra expresión – **Voy al río a nadar**

- **Que lo pases bien** – y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a dirigirse a trabajar

- **Gracias** – y empezó a caminar hacia el río, pero Rukia no se dio cuenta de que Ichigo se detenía de nuevo para verla caminar hacia ese lugar, algo en el interior de Ichigo le decía que no la dejara ir sola

Rukia siguió su camino y pensó que Ichigo era una persona difícil, peor para él, pues si no cambiaba se sentiría muy solo. Cuando llego al río se quito la ropa y solo quedó en un bikini blanco, aún recordaba cuando lo había comprado, Matsumoto, una amiga de la universidad, la había convencido de que se lo comprará pues en verdad le quedaba muy bien, pero le daba pena andar mostrando de más, dio gracias que no hubiera nadie cerca. Se metió y agradeció que el agua estuviera fría, fue a la parte onda y estuvo nadando un poco hasta que de repente escucho unos pasos, "**¿no que todos andarían en la siega?**" pensó y se le encogió el estomago al voltear, solo pudo ver a un hombre de aspecto rudo que la contemplaba con lujuria, "**mierda!**" pensó, solo esperaba que el hombre no pudiera nadar

- **Estás muy sola** – dijo sonriendo macabramente - **¿quieres que te acompañe a nadar? Podemos pasar un buen rato juntos ¿Qué te parece?** – y se empezó a quitar la ropa, Rukia solo pensó que su única vía de escape estaba justo detrás de ese hombre, "**diablos, que hago!**"

- **Si no me deja en paz gritaré pidiendo auxilio** – dijo notando que su voz había sonado un poco nerviosa, el sujeto ya estaba entrando al río

- **A esta hora nadie te oirá** – dijo el sujeto con confianza, se acercó más – **todos se han ido a la siega** – y estiro su mano para alcanzarla, Rukia nado hacia un lado esquivando la mano, algo que había aprendido en la universidad era a nadar muy bien, así que cuando vio un espacio se lanzó directo a este, llegando a la orilla tenía pensado tomar su mochila y echar a correr como alma que la lleva el diablo, pero el sujeto la alcanzó por el tobillo y ella calló sobre sus propios brazos, estaba a punto de empezar a gritar por ayuda cuando un perro apareció de la nada y se lanzo contra el sujeto

- **Quieto Kon!** – se escucho una voz fuerte y bastante conocida, al instante apareció Ichigo con su porte arrogante, el perro se alejo solo un poco pero mantuvo su posición de ataque y el hombre solo se hizo hacia atrás soltando su tobillo, reflejando terror en su rostro. Rukia aprovecho el momento de pararse y alejarse lo más posible de él. Se estaba dirigiendo a Ichigo cuando él le gritó

- **Vístete!** – y se paró en seco, él la examinaba de una forma que la hizo temblar y no precisamente de frío, así que rápido tomo su ropa y sin secarse se la puso inmediatamente, cuando se puso la blusa noto que Ichigo aún la miraba, sus ojos parecían de oro en ese instante – **Vete a tu casa Rukia** – dijo con voz profunda.

Rukia le iba a decir que quitara al perro de ahí, pero por la mirada que le mandaba supo que no podría decir nada, así que incapaz de seguir contemplando al perro sobre el sujeto, empezó a correr hacia su casa como si la persiguieran. Los ojos de Ichigo jamás se separaron de ella. Al llegar a su casa Rukia se encerró en su habitación y decidió que nadie debía saber lo ocurrido. Suspiro por largo rato y se tendió en su cama tratando de tranquilizarse.

Debía dar las gracias a Ichigo, pues no quería ni imaginar que hubiera pasado si él no llegaba, un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo, "**está bien**" se dijo "**mañana le daré las gracias, me expongo a que me dé un desplante, pero no me importa, el me salvó**" pensó decidida.

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, cuando al fin se libro de la enseñanza de sus padres, fue a la casa de Ichigo y cuando llegó lo vio junto con Haru y uno de sus empleados

- **Buenas tardes** – dijo, escucho que Ichigo soltaba una especie de gruñido – **hola Haru** – dijo al niño

- **Hola Rukia** – dijo contento – **estuvimos trabajando todo el día**

- **Vamos Haru** – interrumpió Ichigo – **atiende al caballo y déjate de tanta charlatanería**

- **Perdona Ichigo la culpa es mía** – dijo al instante Rukia al ver lo tenso que se ponía Haru

- **Pues vete** – dijo Ichigo con frialdad

- **Por favor papá, Rukia…** – empezó Haru pero muy pronto Ichigo le corto

- **Cállate Haru** – dijo Ichigo levantándose y miro al trabajador y a su hijo – **váyanse a la casa** – y los dos lo hicieron inmediatamente, Rukia tenía intención de seguir a Haru pero la voz de Ichigo la detuvo

- **No vayas detrás de él**

- **Es solo un niño** – le reclamo Rukia, molesta por como la trataba, y ¿ahora que había hecho para ponerlo de mal humor?, "**el siempre esta de mal humor, es su estado natural**" se dijo a si misma y reprimió una sonrisa

- **Es mi hijo y yo sé como educarlo** – dijo brusco - **¿Por qué no regresas a tu casa? Aquí nada se te ha perdido Rukia**

- **Vine a darte las gracias por lo de ayer, quisiera de algún modo demostrarte mis agradecimientos**

- **No lo necesito, vete** – dijo seco, le dio la espalda y se agachó a recoger las herramientas, pero no se daría por vencida

- **Podría agradecerte enseñándole a Haru a leer y a escribir** – dijo esperando una respuesta, pero como no llego agregó - **¿me dejarás?**

Ichigo se levanto imponente y se puso muy cerca de Rukia, entonces noto la gran diferencia de altura, cosa que no había notado antes

- **No sé por qué te interesas tanto por nosotros. Cuando yo lo considere necesario enviaré a Haru a la escuela, aquí hay muchas personas que aceptarían tu ayuda, a nosotros no nos compadezcas** – oh por dios! Si que daba miedo, pero ya vería quien podía más

- **No los compadezco Ichigo** – dijo ella seria y tranquila, puso sus manos en la cintura haciéndole frente, no se dejaría intimidar – **tú eres un hombre fuerte y poderoso a pesar de tus silencios y tu soledad, además a tu hijo le he tomado afecto** – dijo sincera

- **No me hagas reír** – dijo agachándose un poco a su altura – **no creo en el afecto de las personas**

- T**al vez es porque estas muy amargado** – ¿daría un paso atrás por su proximidad?, para nada. Ichigo se tomo el puente de su nariz tratando de mantener la poca paciencia que tenía, se tomo su tiempo y cuando estuvo más tranquilo se enderezó

- **Mira Rukia, lo mejor es que te vayas, no soy de hierro y tu eres una mujer muy atractiva** – y se quito la mano de la nariz y el color oro regreso a su mirada – **al fin y al cabo estoy solo**

Rukia se estremeció y como no supo que decir e Ichigo inmediatamente lo notó, él fue el que se empezó a alejar. Al estar separados él se mordió los labios. No volvería, estaba seguro y sintió un súbito desaliento.

Esa noche Rukia decidió no volver a casa de Ichigo, era un hombre bastante atractivo y no creía que fuera capaz de no saltar a sus fuertes brazos para besarlo hasta perder la conciencia, se sonrojo al máximo al repasar lo que acababa de pensar, "**basta!**" pensó con enojo, no merecía la pena pensar ni preocuparse por él. Por su hijo sí, pero dado el carácter de su padre, iba a ser muy difícil acercarse a él.

Esa noche Renji llegó cuando ya habían terminado de cenar, saludó a Byakuya y Hisana y miró a Rukia con expresión muy diferente a la de días atrás. En su ausencia había pensado mucho en ella.

- **Gracias a dios que regresaste Renji** – dijo Rukia y en tono teatral agregó – **estaba como perdida sin una persona civilizada por aquí**

- **Rukia** – dijo su padre serio, pero sabía que lo decía en broma, entonces agrego – **¿sabes Renji?, Rukia se la pasa rondando la casa de Kurosaki, compadece mucho esa familia**

- **Ten cuidado Rukia** – agregó Renji bastante serio – **la primera vez que regresé a la Hacienda de mi familia a mi me paso lo mismo e Ichigo me despidió tranquilamente**

- **¿Y no has regresado?** – pregunto Rukia

- **Por supuesto que no** – dijo cruzándose de brazos – **si me pidieron que me fuera, no iba a regresar**

Y fue como si de pronto esas palabras iluminaran su cerebro. Ella no se retiraría, ya vería Ichigo quien podía más, si él con su carácter o ella con su persistencia, y su mente agregó "**a demás de testaruda**", sonrió para sus adentros, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un comentario de Renji

- **Es un resentido, dicen que odia a su hijo y que lo maltrata** – Rukia iba replicar pero su padre se le adelanto

- **No odia a su hijo** – exclamo Byakuya – **lo que pasa es que lo educa de la misma forma en que lo hicieron con él**

- **Aun que es un hombre amargado** – dijo Hisana – **siento compasión por él**

- **¿Compadecerlo porque quiere vivir solo?** – dijo Renji tratando de hacerles entrar en razón – **Además, él se muestra siempre tan seguro de sí mismo, tan autosuficiente que no puede inspirarme lástima, sabemos que en el fondo se siente superior a todos**

Rukia no dijo ni una sola palabra, sabía que era cierto, pero no pudo negar que detrás de esa fachada que mostraba al mundo, había un hombre de gran corazón. Cuando Renji se iba Rukia lo acompañó a la puerta.

- **Mañana te llevaré al río** – dijo Renji de repente y Rukia se estremeció ¿se atrevería a contarle a Renji lo que había pasado en el río? ¿De cómo había sido salvada de ese horrible sujeto por Ichigo? Y además ¿Le diría de cómo él la había mirado como si la desnudará? No. Ese secreto solo lo sabrían Ichigo y ella.

- **¿No te gustaría ir?** – le preguntó Renji al ver que no contestaba

- **Si claro** – se apresuró a decir

- **Bien, pues mañana paso por ti en la mañana, es delicioso ir a nadar temprano** – "**lo sé**" se dijo a si misma tratando de no recordar la mirada de Ichigo – **hasta mañana**

- **Hasta mañana** – dijo Rukia y estaba cerrando la puerta cuando Renji agregó

- **He pensado mucho en ti Rukia** – dijo Renji con un rubor bastante notable, más no espero respuesta porque enseguida dio media vuelta y se marchó

**.**

**..**

**.**

Durante los siguientes días, Rukia se dedicó a ir a nadar con Renji, y pensando en los sucesos anteriores busco una pieza de baño que no fuera tan revelador como el otro. Para ir al río debían pasar por la casa de Ichigo y este cuando los veía, los miraba de una manera indescifrable, pero como buena Kuchiki, Rukia pasaba a su lado, indiferente, y seguía su conversación con Renji.

El último día sin embargo, no había visto a Ichigo en el campo y eso le preocupo a Rukia, generalmente cuando pasaban por su casa, él ya estaba trabajando, "**tal vez**" pensó "**haya ido muy temprano a hacer negocios**" y así se fue a disfrutar del nado, pero al regresar del lago, su madre salió a su encuentro, Rukia se asusto, pues su madre tenía el rostro preocupado.

- **Acaban de decirme que Ichigo está muy enfermo, parece ser que fue una insolación**

- **Vaya!** – dijo Rukia – **creí que ese hombre jamás se enfermaría** – dijo bastante sorprendida pero al momento se acordó de Haru - **¿Cómo esta su hijo?**

- **El pobre niño no se separa de su lado, está muy asustado pensando que algo malo podría pasarle a su papá** – en ese momento apareció Byakuya

- **Voy a ir a la casa de Kurosaki** – dijo muy serio, ambas mujeres se sorprendieron – **no me vean así, es normal que quiera ir a verlo, lo he visto crecer y se cuan testarudo es** - dijo él un poco molesto – **pero también he visto la dedicación de su trabajo** – dijo ya serio – **le ofreceré mi ayuda, pues respeto la forma en cómo trabaja**

- **Voy contigo papá** – dijo Rukia

- **¿Qué?** –dijo Byakuya sorprendido no le gustaba que se preocupara tanto por Ichigo

- **Acompañaré a Haru en lo que tú hablas con Ichigo** – Byakuya le creyó a medias, su hija era demasiado transparente para él, y estaba empezando a notar que su hija se estaba fijando en Kurosaki, tras pensarlo un par de segundos, notó que no había nada que hacer ante ese hecho, así que con resignación dijo - **Está bien**

Durante el trayecto a la casa de su vecino Rukia no pudo evitar decir

- **¿Cómo es posible que haya sufrido una insolación? Creí que era invulnerable**

- **Todos lo somos, hasta un día**

- **¿Quién dirigirá la siega?** – preguntó bastante preocupada

- **Hablaré de eso con él y le ofreceré mi ayuda, hablaré primero con Unohana. Kurosaki la adora, es como una madre para él**

Cuando llegaron a la casa su padre tocó a la puerta suavemente, no tardó mucho para que una mujer alta de rostro amable les abriera la puerta.

- **Hola Unohana** – dijo Byakuya en tono amable

- **Señor Kuchiki! Qué bueno verlo!** – dijo la mujer, se le notaba cansada

- **Acabo de enterarme de que Kurosaki está enfermo, vengo a ofrecerle mi ayuda**

- **No sé si aceptará** – dijo un poco apenada la mujer – **ya sabe como es, pero pase, que grosera soy** – y los invito a adentrarse en la casa, era bastante agradable estar ahí, en verdad se notaba que Ichigo dejaba hacer a Unohana el papel de madre y abuela pues se sentía acogedor, si hubiera sido por Ichigo el ambiente se hubiera sentido bastante masculino – **Ichigo esta acostado y el niño no se aparta de su lado, está muy asustado**

- **Llamaron a un médico?** – pregunto Rukia preocupada, entonces Unohana la miró, la mujer se sonrojo al máximo

- **Hay querida** – dijo apenada - **perdóname, no me había dado cuenta que estabas aquí, pero con lo apurada que estoy y con la preocupación…**

- **No se preocupe, es normal** – dijo Rukia para tranquilizarla – **soy Rukia** – y le extendió la mano, la mujer se la tomo con delicadeza

- **Hay cariño eres igual de hermosa que tu madre** – dijo Unohana y Byakuya carraspeo – **y también te pareces a tu padre** – agregó divertida la mujer, Rukia soltó una pequeña risa, su padre tenía un ego bastante alto

- **Y el médico…** - dijo Byakuya para regresar al principal tema

- **No ha querido que lo llame** – respondió Unohana triste y frustrada

-** Voy a verlo** – dijo Byakuya – **Rukia quédate aquí, te mandaré al niño**

Subió las escaleras y no tardó nada en encontrar la habitación en donde se encontraba el convaleciente, al entrar vio que Ichigo estaba pálido y sudoroso, y en cuanto Ichigo lo vio trató de levantarse, el niño se abrazaba a él.

- **No debes levantarte** – dijo Byakuya seriamente e Ichigo al momento lo obedeció – **debes tener mucha fiebre así que llamaré al médico** – el enfermo lo miró como si fuera una aparición y le dijo

- **¿Quién te pidió que vinieras?** – pregunto osco, pero al momento se arrepintió pues su vecino lo miraba de forma severa

- **Nadie** – dijo Byakuya – **deja de hacerte el rudo Kurosaki, tus intimidaciones no sirven conmigo** – Byakuya se dirigió al niño – **Haru** – dijo sonando un poco más amable – **ve abajo, Rukia te está esperando** – y el niño salió corriendo de la habitación

- **Kurosaki voy a llamar al médico ahora, estás muy mal y estas preocupando a personas que te quieren por alguna extraña razón, y no me refiero solo a los que habitan esta casa** – dijo serio y salió para hacer la llamada.

Ichigo se quedó mirando el techo, al momento de escuchar el nombre de Rukia quiso pararse al momento, no quería que lo viera en ese estado, pero el escucharle indirectamente a Byakuya decirle que ella estaba preocupada por él fue la gota que derramó el vaso, "**mierda**" pensó, sabía que se estaba portando como un patán, y no solo con ella si no con todos, pero no lo podía evitar.

Minutos después llego el doctor Kurotsuchi, un señor bastante loco, pero era realmente bueno en su carrera. Él era el que había atendido a la esposa de Ichigo, en esa ocasión él le dijo que no había nada que hacer con ella y fue testigo del dolor de este, de su desesperación y después de su hostilidad con la gente.

- **Váyase! No lo necesito**

- **Mira Kurosaki** – dijo Kurotsuchi sonriendo macabramente – **tu sabes que tengo métodos bastantes… peculiares para que cooperes** – Ichigo se estremeció de miedo – **así que te dejas examinar o tendré que aplicarte algunas de ellas** – e Ichigo coopero amablemente con él, ya que no tenía más remedio, además sabía que necesitaba un médico

Después de lo que le parecieron horas, el médico dijo al fin

- **Has tenido suerte. Tus pulmones no están afectados, pero tienes que guardar cama unos días y después estarás mejor, pero no debes exponerte al sol. Aquí te dejo estos medicamentos y más te vale empezar a tomarlos** – agrego severamente – **Voy a llamar a Unohana para que te atienda** – y el médico se fue sin más

Ya estando más tranquilos, los Kuchiki se fueron junto con el doctor, y durante el camino Buakuya comentó

- **Pobre Kurosaki** – dijo serio y con los ojos cerrados – **recuerdo que cuando era muy niño era feliz, pero ha tenido tantas desgracias que ahora empiezo a comprender porque es así**

Rukia había escuchado la historia de Ichigo cuando estaba con Unohana y Haru, ella le contó que Ichigo empezó a trabajar muy duro cuando era muy joven y todo porque un accidente le había arrebatado a sus padres, ellos lo habían educado bien en el trabajo pero desde ese suceso no volvió a ser el mismo. También le contó cómo es que cuando regreso de Tokyo trajo a una mujer muy bonita con él, pero por la descripción que le hizo Unohana no sabía de donde Haru había sacado los ojos color verde. Según su descripción, la mujer era alta, de cabello como el de Ichigo y los ojos color grises, su nombre era Orihime, tal vez el color de ojos que había heredado Haru era hereditario por parte de algún familiar lejano de la mujer.

- **La verdad es que, después de lo de sus padres no volvió a ser el mismo, pero creo que la muerte de su esposa acabo por rematarlo** – dijo al fin Byakuya – **imagino que la amaba mucho**

- **Te equivocas** – dijo Kurotsuchi serio, ambos Kuchikis lo miraron sorprendidos – **Kurosaki no amaba a su mujer.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Iré actualizando la historia cada 5 días ¿les parece? Bueno espero sus reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Se cuidan mucho!

Saludos.


End file.
